


Favoritism

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, History Teacher Maggie, Student!Alex, Teacher-Student Relationship, teacher!maggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just need to start with, Maggie is 25 Alex is 18. In high-school teacher student relationships are illegal, but in this they are not, so pls dont try to get a teachers crispy pickle in you or vise versa.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to start with, Maggie is 25 Alex is 18. In high-school teacher student relationships are illegal, but in this they are not, so pls dont try to get a teachers crispy pickle in you or vise versa.

Shes late, she knows it, she's never been late before. As she's running to the classroom she runs into teacher. Wait. That's not the history teacher? 

"Well, glad you could join us, but please next time try not running Miss...”

”Danvers. Alex. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to run into you, i’ve never been late to class before. It will never happen again. I’m- I- sorry?”, the last part gets squeaked out, and she can tell that she’s trying not to laugh at her. She just hopes her classmates can’t tell she’s blushing.

”Ah, okay Alex, well now i won’t forget you, take your seat we’re about to begin.”, Alex nods and walks away, not without tripping over a book or two on her way.

Alex is just starting to calm down when she heard Mike behind her.

”If that were me I’d have used that as an excuse to cop a feel, am I right?”, She hears the chorus of shouting of agreements,she knows she shouldn’t, but she turns around and looks him in the eyes.

”Mike, I don’t think running into someone is a good excuse to assault someone, mostly because there isn’t an excuse to assault someone.”

”Oh Alex, you mean you weren’t thinking of it? I mean after Vicky I assumed that’d be your cup of tea.”, Shes getting mad, she just wants to hit him in his stupid punchable face.

”I think most people know that lesbians still don’t touch people without their consent.”, He’s about to respond when the teacher starts talking. 

“Hello, I’m Maggie Sawyer, you may address me as Maggie, or Sawyer or if you can think of a nickname I’ve never heard before you can call me that.”,  _Maggie,_ she likes that name. She thinks she’ll like this class.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks of school and Alex is thankful for her third period class, not because of the subject matter, but because it's the only class she has with her best friend Winn. They're doing partner work, which is weird for trigonometry. They're trying to figure out which problems to do first when Alex's focus shifts.

  
"So, do you want to do 1-10, and I so 11-20? Alex?" He turns and follows her eyeline to see Ms. Sawyer talking to Mr. Brown.  He's definitley taken a liking to her, but Winn doesn't think he's the only one. "Oh my God!" The shock and volume of his voice drew Alex out of her trance.

  
"W-What were you saying?"

  
"Why were you staring at Ms. Sawyer?" He asked, although the tone of his voice gave him away.

  
"I wasn't staring at her, I was just kinda, I don't know glancing  i-in her direction?"

  
"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MS. SAWYER."

  
"No. Absolutely not. Is she smart? Yes. Is she beautiful? Obviously. But do I have a crush on her? No, she's my teacher."

  
"You were staring at her like she was your new microscope."

  
"What? I-I pssh. No? I wasn't?" She ignored her voice cracking, if she didn't acknowldge it, it never happened right?

  
"You know for someone like really smart, you're kinda dumb." Alex rolled her eyes but he noticed that when he looked away her eyes focusedright back on Ms. Sawyer as she was leaving the classroom. He decided not to say anything he'd rather watch this play out, it'd be all the more fun to watch her suffer when she realizes there's no going back for her.

* * *

  
  
"Okay so does anybody know what Christopher Columbus was actually known for?" Was the first thing Ms. Sawyer said when the bell rang. Almost everybody had their hands raised. "Mike?"

  
"He discovered America obviously." Cocky. Too cocky.

  
"Hm, no."

  
It was so loud after all of that almost everybody miss Alex's muttered,"Fucking Idiot." _Almost_ everyone.

  
"What was that Miss Danvers?"

  
Alex felt her face heat up it was silent for a while until she realized how she could save herself. "Christopher Columbus was known for being a fucking idiot." Everybody gasped, and Ms. Sawyer nodded in approval so she continued. "He was never in America, and he also thought that the world was smaller than it was, and he couldn't have proved the world was round because everybody knew it was round."

  
"Good job Ms.Danvers, you get a sucker." Ms. Sawyer threw the sucker and it hit Alex in the face. "Fuck. Wait. Shit! Sorry. Are you okay?" _Oh god she's coming over here._

  
"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for the sucker." She put the sucker in her mouth and looked up and met her eyes. "G-grapey." The bell rang.

  
"See me at the end of the day please Miss Danvers."

  
"Y-yes ma'am."


	3. v

Alex was dreading going back into the classroom at the end, she already had to talk too much in class now all she can think about is having to verbally speak again. She doesn't even know what Ms. Sawyer wants, and that makes her anxiety so much worse than it already was. She was sitting in her seventh period eyeing the clock just waiting to get this over with, finally the bell rings so she sits and waits in her chair, because she doesn't want to walk in there with other students there so she gives it a couple minutes, or seconds she can't remember, before making her way down the hall.

 

“Ms. Sawyer?” She says while knocking on the door. “You wanted to see me?”

 

“Alex! Hello. Yes.”

 

“What um..what did you need?” She's nervous Maggie can tell. Alex can tell she can tell. The plants and the clock can tell. She's not even looking at Alex shes bent over her filing desk Alex is avoiding looking down at her.

 

“Calm down you’re not in trouble or anything just, I need to ask you a favor.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Soon the school will start doing the tutoring, which I know you're familiar with, and we’re allowed to ask one student if they want to assist with the tutoring.” She pauses to look back at Alex. “I wanted to know if you wanted to assist me on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays for an our after school.” Alex just looks at her confused. “I mean obviously you don't have to! You can say no you're just my first choice and i thought I'd see if you’d be interested.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why am _I_ your first choice?” Alex seems so small right now. She doesn't know why she'd ever be anybody's first choice.

 

“Uh? You’re incredibly smart, you seem very invested in your school work, and from what I've gathered from how you've been in my class this seems like the thing you'd love doing.” Maggie is standing up in front of Alex now, and Alex can tell by the look in her eyes she's telling the truth. “Again you don't have to do it if you don't want to, just, and don't tell anybody this, but you're my favorite student.”

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

“Thank you so much!”

 

Alex’s phone goes off and she checks and sees that Winn texted her saying that she ‘ _need to get your ass outside or I'll break your beakers_ ’, she sighs.

 

“I’ve got to go my friend needs a ride home but on Monday I'll come to you for more details.”

 

“Of course have a nice evening sweetheart.” 

 

_Sweetheart_ , Alex thinks willing herself to not blush, _I think i like that_.

 

“Bye Ms. Sawyer.” Alex begins her walk down the hallway and out the door, still not believing that _she’s_ Ms. Sawyers favorite, she's not good enough but she's never been one to argue with a teacher, just takes compliments.

 

“What’s got you in a good mood Alex?”

 

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this even still good or should i give up


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning came fast and Alex was kinda nervous because she doesn’t know what she has to do exactly. Has to be in a classroom with Ms. Sawyer three days a week from 4:00-5:00, after school, and she doesn’t know why she’s so nervous about it. It’s probably just her desire to please her teacher, and don’t get her wrong she knows she doesn’t have to do it, but she never say no to an authoritative figure.

 

Her morning classes are the same as always, slow, other than in trigonometry where Winn hits her everytime she even glances over across the hall where Ms. Sawyer is teaching, telling her to ‘stop drooling’, or whatever. He needs to get it through his head that she doesn’t like Ms. Sawyer like that, just respects her a lot is all.  _ Who wouldn’t respect her she’s smart, and tough, and beautiful. Wait. Teacher! Dammit Alex. It’s over you’re done for.  _

 

Before she could give it more thought the bell rings and she’s on her way to her next class her anxiety worsening as the clock signals closer and closer to the end of the day, and she’s onto her next class. It’s her last class before she has to go to Ms. Sawyer’s room.

 

* * *

 

She ends up being a little late. She didn’t mean to be but her English teacher won’t stop trying to set her up with her son. Alex doesn’t know if she listens to the student’s chatter, but some of it is true. That small some of it being that she  _ is _ gay, but she decides to leave it alone, let her have her fun.

 

As she’s running to try to get to Ms. Sawyer’s room she ran into something, or rather somebody. Ms. Sawyer.  _ Fuck. _

 

“This reminds me of something but I just can’t put finger on it.”  _ Goddammit. Fucking useless lesbian. Fucking Ms. Sawyer’s dumb smile. _

 

“I’m SO sorry I don’t know why I keep doing it I was just late and it’s because Ms. Grant tried to set me up with her son even though I’m gay, but like she couldn’t know that since I’ve never told anybody explicitly.” Alex’s eyes got wide and she looked up into equally wide eyes. 

 

“Well I guess you just told someone then. How do you feel?”

 

“I’m not sure. Good? I mean you’re taking it well and the last thing I’d want is for you to not like me.” 

 

“I’m gay too Alex.” As if her eyes couldn’t have gotten wider, she was wrong.

 

“You are?”

 

“Yeah it’s not really a secret, I can’t believe you haven’t heard, it’s all I hear.”

 

“I have one friend and all he talks about is computer things.”

 

“I’ll be your friend, Alex.” That made her smile finally. Ms. Sawyer actually wants to be her friend. “I know that seems lame, but yeah we can be buds.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“We should get to my classroom see if anybody is there.” Maggie started walking down the hallway towards her room.

 

“Didn’t you have somewhere to go when I ran into you?” Maggie stopped for a second but then kept walking.

 

“I was going to look for you because you said you’d be here, but you were ten minutes late, and I got worried.”  Ms. Sawyer was worried about her which means she cares about her enough to not just assume she went home. That made Alex feel good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha sup im a piece of shit

Alex doesn’t know what to do.  It’s been two weeks, and nobody is coming to the tutoring, which doesn’t seem like that big of a deal, but three days a week an hour a day alone with Ms. Sawyer is excruciating. It’s not that she doesn’t like getting to know Ms. Sawyer more, it’s that familiar pull towards her that she is hoping to run away from. 

  
  


“Lucy I need help.” Alex said, while flopping onto her bed. Going to Lucy was probably stupid, she was in for a whole lot of teasing, but she couldn’t go to Winn because he can’t keep his mouth shut.

 

“I know but I can’t offer the help you’ll need, but hit me with it anyway.”

 

“First off fuck you, second off I like this girl, and I can’t be with her, I’m just so stressed out about it because I have to be with her everyday.”

 

“Sounds like you’re fucked buddy, good luck,” Alex lifted her head off of her pillow to glare at Lucy. “Okay, fine, who is it?” Alex flipped over onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow groaning. Alex mumbled into the bed.

 

“What? I didn’t quite catch that,” Alex sits up and looks her in the eyes.

 

“You swear on your life you won’t tell anyone?”

 

“Bitch, do you know me? Of course I won’t.” Alex’s eyes drop down to her shoes.

 

“It’s Ms. Sawyer.” 

 

“Makes sense she’s hot, but how’d this come about?”

 

“I don’t know, she’s just really sweet, and I help her tutor three days a week and nobody shows up so it’s just us and I have to sit there and get to know her. She told me I’m her favorite student and she said she wanted to be my friend.” By the time she finished she has a small smile and a hint of color to her cheeks.

 

“Woah. Holy shit! You’ve got it bad! You’ve got this totally lovesick look on your face!” Lucy fell off the bed with how hard she’s laughing at Alex.

 

“Lucy, it’s not funny. I mean she’s perfect, I mean she’s smart, and she’s tough and she’s just beautiful. She’s so beautiful,” Alex stops talking about Maggie when he phone goes off, her and Lucy’s heads both whip around to look at the phone. When Alex checks to see who texted her, her eyes widen in surprise.

 

“Who texted you?”

 

“Ms. Sawyer,” Lucy’s eyes get almost as wide as Alex’s.

 

“You have her number?!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Text! That! Bitch!”

 

“No!”

 

“You’re no fun.”


	6. chapter 6

 When Alex was talking with Ms. Sawyer on Monday during tutoring, she was surprised to see Lucy walk in. She saw Lucy smirk at her then sit down in the front row of the room. Ms. Sawyer notices the questioning look Alex gives Lucy and turns around and finally notices Lucy.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in!" Lucy nods and looks between her and Alex with a cheeky smile.

"It's fine you were obviously doing something more important." Ms. Sawyer smiles and nods, her dimples coming out full force thinking about how Alex  _is_ very important.

”Yeah, so what’re you doing here?” Alex asks with an annoyed tone. She’s almost positive she knows why Lucy decided, after she had told her about her crush on their teacher, to start doing tutoring.

“Is it so hard to believe that I just may need help in school?” Yes. Yes it is.

Maggie looks at Alex excitedly, “We’re finally going to use the requirement sheets we printed off! I’ll be right back!” Alex smiles after Maggie until she’s out of sight.

”Lucy I know exactly what you’re doing and I am begging you right here and right now please do not proceed.”

”I have no idea what you’re talking about babe.” 

Just then Maggie returned smiling excitedly. Lucy saw the smile form on Alex’s face when Maggie slammed the paper down on her desk, God Alex needs to pull her head out of her ass. 

* * *

For the first thirty minutes of class Alex sat and watched Lucy get tutoring she didn’t need just so she could make fun of her for being a gay mess. 

“I’m gonna go get a candy bar, would either of you want one?” Maggie asks after another five minutes.

“Alex sure would like to eat you.” Lucy murmured in response. Alex wasn’t sure she heard her right but blushed anyway. 

“What?” Maggie asked looking between the two.

Before Lucy could say something else Alex put her hand over her mouth. “She said ‘Alex sure would like to eat two’! She must’ve heard my stomach growling.”

Alex decided she would go get the candy bars she was too embarrassed to stay in the room.

“That’s nice of Alex to go get stuff for you, she sure is something special huh?”

”Yeah she’s not like most students who either want to fuck me or they hate me.”

“Well I wouldn’t be too sure of that.”

”What?”

”Nothing!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is a damn mess

During lunch instead of Maggie leaving to go to her favorite diner she barges straight into her only adult friends classroom. She needs advice but either way feels like a creep. She walks through the doorway to see Lena sitting at her desk eyes shooting up when Maggie walked in. 

“I need help.”

Lena laughed and leaned back in her chair “Don’t you have a therapist that you pay for this?”

”Lena. Please you’re the only person who won’t directly attack me for this.”

”Fine, lay it on me.”

”Wait you have to promise me that you won’t make fun of me like you do every other time.” Lena makes eye contact with Maggie and can tell that Maggie is really struggling with this with how she won’t look at her for more than a second and is pulling the threads out of her shirt.

“Okay fine I promise I will not make fun of you.”

”Okay so I have a crush on a girl.” Lena started laughing. 

“If you don’t want me to make fun of you then don’t say it like you’re in high school.”Lena said through laughs. When she opened her eyes she saw Maggie looking at her frustrated. “Okay fine who’s the lucky girl?”

Maggie looked up nervously.

 

* * *

 __Lucy was walking to Ms. Luthor’s class to ask her to explain the directions on the project she assigned. She had made it outside the class when she heard Ms. Sawyer talking with Ms.Luthor so she decided she should stay in the hallway to wait.

She took her phone out to open her Snapchat app to let Alex know she’d be late to their table but when she put her thumb down when she heard them talking about Alex, she began taking a video in surprise at what she was hearing. 

“You have feelings for Alex Danvers? Your student?” She heard Lena hiss quietly. 

“Lena shut up. I told you because I didn’t think you’d react like this.” Maggie responded. 

“Well I mean what brought this on?”

”I don’t know she helps me with tutoring and nobody ever shows up, well Lucy did once, but  we talk and get close. She’s smart and nice and she trusts me.” Ms. Luthor just laughed loudly in response. 

“So you don’t have feelings for her you’re in love with Alex Danvers.”

”Maybe.”

Lucy finally noticed she was taking a video and  realized that her questions could wait. Alex wasn’t going to fucking believe this.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

When Alex walked into tutoring she didn't expect to see Lucy there again, or for right when she walks in for Lucy to not start teasing her right away. These tutoring sessions have mostly just been Alex coming in and doing some homework so she'll have more free time after walking home. She walks further in and smiles at Maggie who gives her a small smile and wave before looking back down at her computer. She chooses to ignore the look Lucy gives them. She sits down in a seat relatively close to Maggie's desk so she wouldn't have to sit next to Lucy.

About 30 minutes into the time Alex starts to hear Maggie talking but when she looks up she sees Maggie looking up confused as well.

 

_'You have Feelings for Alex Danvers? Your student?'_

_'Lena shut up. I told you because I didn't think you'd react like this.'_

Maggie's eyes widened when she realized what it was.

_'Well I mean what brought this on?'_

_'I don't know she helps me with tutoring and nobody ever shows up, well Lucy did once, but we talk and get close. She's smart and nice and she trusts me.'_

_'So you don'_ _t have feelings for her you're in love with Alex Danvers.'_

_'Maybe.'_

Before anyone could say anything the bell rang signalling the end of the tutoring hour. Lucy rushed out of the room to leave them to process this by themselves, a little scared to stay there and face Maggie after recording a private conversation.

Alex looks at Maggie with her eyes wide ad jaw dropped.

"Maggie I-"

"I got to go Alex I''ll see you tomorrow."

Maggie grabbed her stuff and walked out the room, but Alex noticed that she forgot her keys. She walked over and grabbed the keys and started walking down the stairs towards the exits. She walked outside and looked around. She saw Maggie walking towards her car and ran towards her with the keys.

"Maggie! You left your keys!" Maggie turned slowly and looked in Alex's general direction, but not once meeting her eyes.

"Thanks Danvers."

"No problem."

"How are you getting home?"

"Walking like I usually do."

"Let me give you a ride please? It's the least I can do."

Alex looked unsure, she could tell Maggie was uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then, sure, that would be better than walking in the heat."

Maggie shot her what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

They both climbed in the car and drove in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Maggie spoke up.

"Where do you live?" 

Alex looked over at her and thought for a second, she new she couldn't leave with what happened at school.

"Maggie, we really need to talk about the video."

Maggie sighed and pulled over and parked by the woods.

"Let's go walk in the woods while we talk."

"Why the woods?"

"So I can feel at peace while I have a panic attack I guess."

Alex gets out of the car and waits for Maggie before they walk into the woods together.

After a few minutes Alex stops.

"Did you mean what you said?" 

Maggie stops in her tracks and Alex can hear er harp intake of air.

"Yes." Maggie whispered.

Alex turned towards her, and at the same time they both leaned in and their lips met. After a minute Maggie pulled back.

"Alex, we can't. I'm your teacher."

"You being my teacher didn't stop you from falling in love with me, and it didn't stop me from falling in love with you."

Maggie leaned their foreheads together and breathed in.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Alex?"

"Yes."

She leaned in again, but before anything happened her phone went off. She gave Maggie an apologetic look and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

_Lucy: SO???/?????_

_Lucy: DID MY MISTAKE OF THE VIDEO WORK???????_

_Alex: No._

Maggie laughed and looked up at Alex.

"We should probably talk about this Alex."

Alex put her phone away and looked back at Maggie.

"We will, but for now c'mere." Alex said as she held her arms open.

Maggie smiled and leaned into the hug. Talking was important but for now she'd just let herself live in the warmth of Alex's arms around her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> these are going to be short for a while because the beginning isn’t as fun.


End file.
